totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
The One-Against-Three Brawl
This is episode 200 of Total SujiAguupin. It aired on the TV Tokyo channel on July 29, 2010. The episode depicts that Lord Zaku evades Ryo (in New Demon form)'s Ultimate Baokurea technique. It turned out that Zaku shielded herself with a very forbidden aura, and calls forth the #2 and #5 Kunoha members, Sameji Culd and Greguri Saar to fight alongside with her against Ryo. An english airdate is scheduled for streaming in December. Information Opening theme: The GazettE - "Naraku" Ending theme: Asian Kung-fu Generation - "Daidai" Romanji Name: Gekitou Nobuyuki tou Brawling/Triple-Fury Fighting Viz Manga: Brawl On! A Fight to the Finish Part 1/3 Ryo: Hey! You avoided my special technique, didn't you? I can hear your heavy breathing, but can still see blood gushing out. What are y--- L. Zaku: If you really must know... (wheezes) My--- (Coughs) body is very--- (coughing) solid... This means that I am possibly unbeatable. You are a fool to fight me!! So far, you could withstand my powerful Bludd and my knowingful talk. You cannot continue this final battle, thus being that you lose and I finally can conquer this tiny planet!! Dark Ryo: Great! Now that Tetsumaki-dono is useless, we have to try something quick! Hydraken: "Quick?" Ha! You foolish hallucination. Ryouishi-kun is the only one who can know what to do. I've seen him fight countless times, and he never admitted defeat. And as a Demon God, it is my duty to protect who I am partnered with. Dark Ryo: BAW! Rubbish... Hydraken: You think this is nothing but a joke? Don't you have any concern for the master? Dark Ryo: I'm a selfish, evil replica of Ryo. I'd be pissed to find any concern for that pathetic use of work. Hydraken: How dare you! L. Zaku: See? Even your partners are oblivious on how to solve this solution, themselves. Ryo: Leave them out of this. I may not have a care for Dark Me, but you shall not hurt my friends, or my partner. Hydraken knows everything from what he thinks about, and if you don't like that, you can just kill me, anyway! L. Zaku: Oh-hoo hoo! I really don't want that. I only have plans for changing this world, and you are my experiment. Ryo: "Experiment?!" You never said anything about that, before! L. Zaku: But I di--- What the HELL?!?!?! What are '''you '''here for? ???: We apologize, my Lord. But it is not really your job to kill this man... L. Zaku: Yes it is!! ???: Shut up and listen! Sameji Culd and I have came up with a plan for us to annithilate this menace, once and for all. Sameji: Forgive us. Ryo: Hey, this isn't what I was hoping for! Sameji, you? Why? Sameji: Again, I apologize. Ryouishi-kun, back in our fight, you said to me that you need to be who you want to be. What my choosing was: to become a member of SujiAguupin. I was forced to join Kunoha because of what Lady Zaku wanted... Please help me! Greguri: I'll be happier living like a fool than wanting anything to do with Kunoha. Ryo: Ha-ha-ha! L. Zaku: I cannot let this continue... No! Greguri Saar, Sameji Culd!!! You have angered me to the final limit, and now you shall be sent to solitary confinement in Heaven!!! Begone... And now, Dark Sameji and Dark Greguri, come forth! Sameji: What?! Nonsense... This is not going to---- AAHHHHH!!!!!! Greguri: Partner! Don't worry, I will avenge your---- GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! L. Zaku: (chuckles) Hydraken: Impossible! The two of them... in Heaven's solitude, now Dark beings? Just like you! Dark Ryo: I hate to say it, but you're right. There are hundreds of Dark beings, those hired by Lord Zaku to actually follow her orders. This is how I was born, even though I always disrespect her. Part 2/3 Ryo: Huh? Dark Greguri: .... Dark Sameji: .... L. Zaku: You know what you must do: eliminate Ryo and his friends, once and for all! Both: Yes. L. Zaku: I shall also send in many other Dark beings to come forth and find their true selves, and fight to the death. Give them no mercy at all, and kill them at will!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL!!! Ryo: This is mad--- Both: Bludd. Ryo: AH!!! (seethes in pain) No... this isn't purity at all... Like I was trying to say, this is madness. L. Zaku: I'm sorry. Other Dark beings arrive out of nowhere in misfortune, battling the real Pures. Ryo: You mean, "real beings of the world?" L. Zaku: Know what? Correct! Everyone who has fought their enemies will now fight their Dark selves. Let this be a lesson, Ryo-boy! Never underestimate my desires. Part 3/3 Nimadoru: What's up, everybody? On the next episode of Total SujiAguupin, I seem to--- Megumi: You mean, "we"? Nimadoru: Sorry! We seem to have encountered our Dark selves. Megumi: They want no mercy in defeating us... Nimadoru: ...And take no for an answer... Megumi: ...And also... Nimadoru: ...Never back down! Megumi: That's what we will do in the next episode of TotalSujiAguupin. Nimadoru: Next time! Episode 201: The Sane and the Insane! Siblings Versus Dark Siblings? Megumi: We're here to fight, and that's what will occur. Nimadoru:...and remember: Watch like Hell's passion!! Burst.